


今夕何夕

by paradise51385



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradise51385/pseuds/paradise51385
Summary: 91前提的jjojehong，很雷很ooc我好愧疚我给斯卡戴了绿帽QAQ





	今夕何夕

**Author's Note:**

> 91前提的jjojehong，很雷很ooc  
> 我好愧疚我给斯卡戴了绿帽QAQ

方星现突兀地出现在他面前时，柳济鸿有一瞬间以为自己在做梦。  
退役两年有余，关于联赛的记忆已经开始显得遥远模糊，他的游戏时间也不再被守望先锋占去大半，JJONAK的名字倒是依旧在他的好友列表里孤独地亮着一颗星星。  
几个后辈和朋友最近休赛回国，他同金仁在应邀去参加聚会，金俊爀见了他们很开心，说什么也要拉着他们去喝一杯，文基道随即积极响应。柳济鸿忍不住要教育他小孩子还是要少喝酒，文基道打断他：“哥，我今年都24了。”他有点恍然，后知后觉地发现曾经队里的小忙内都也已经到了要在队里当哥哥的岁数了。  
说是喝酒，其实主要还是叙旧。中途他去卫生间，出来时在洗手台抹了把脸，忽然从流水声中听见了一句熟悉的“济鸿哥”，大脑刚刚认出这声音的主人，他便被人拉住胳膊拽进了隔间。望着眼前的方星现，他莫名地有点心虚。  
这种心虚是有原因的。在仁在转去绝地求生的那几年，柳济鸿和方星现发展成了一种类似炮友的关系。第一次具体是怎么开始的他已经记得不太真切，似乎两人都喝了点酒，但是明显没有醉到不省人事的地步。方星现带着酒气的唇印上来的时候他没有推开，后面发生的事也几乎是默许。那时正值首尔王朝成绩低迷，他其实倒对输赢看得很开，但是终究不免为着队里的事务身心俱疲，对这样一场酣畅淋漓的性爱并未做丝毫阻拦，事态就这样放任自流地发展下去了。至于为什么要说类似炮友，是因为这其中的一方并不想止步于此。方星现在性事里的侵略性只增不减，仗着年轻人的好体力总能很容易就将他操弄得呻吟失调，腰软腿抖。他的占有欲也格外地强，每每沉迷于在他身上所有能被队服遮盖的地方制造吻痕，又总要他喊着自己的名字哀求自己才肯心满意足。小孩的这点小心思他看得分明，无非是要向他明晃晃地宣示：我不是金仁在。  
方星现站在他面前，明明个子比他矮上一截，气势上却显得咄咄逼人：“哥为什么不肯回我的消息？kkt和战网上的都没有回，退役的事情也从来没有跟我提起过。”柳济鸿被堵在墙角，后背贴着冰凉的墙壁：“星现，我不是和你说我们还是不要再见面了吗？”“我以为那只是哥的气话……”方星现的声音弱了下去，“你真的爱仁在哥吗？”柳济鸿几乎要被他的问题气笑：“我当然爱他，过去也是，现在也是，以后也是。我们都在一起快十年了……”  
方星现望向他的眼睛里仿佛有水气：“哥，可是我们在一起也有四年了啊。”  
柳济鸿自知辩不过这个前言不搭后语的家伙，想要抽身离开，方星现却抱住了他，双手像章鱼的触手一样钳制住他的腰，然后在他唇上印下了一个酒香味的、柔软的吻。  
那就再错一次吧。柳济鸿犹疑着伸出舌尖轻轻触碰他的牙齿，然后方星现伸手解开了两人的裤带。方星现拥抱他、进入他，却没再吻他。最后两个人喘着气分开，大腿内侧湿黏一片。方星现蹲下身去用抽纸帮他细细擦拭，他的手便落在他新染的头发上。“星现啊。”柳济鸿几乎微不可闻地叹了一声。回应他的依旧是沉默。方星现安静地帮他整理好衣服，将纸团丢进下水道。  
“再见了，济鸿哥。”方星现抬起头飞快地瞥了他一眼，而后视线再度转回卫生间地面的瓷砖，然后他拉开门走了出去，脚步轻快，再没回头。  
柳济鸿靠在门板上歇了一会，确保自己出去时尽量不要显得腰酸腿软，然后才拉开门向外走——  
——金仁在正站在洗手台旁，双手揣兜，微偏着头像是在读墙上的广告。他外套和口罩都已穿好，臂弯里还搭着柳济鸿的外套，想来是聚会已经散场，他来这里等他一起回家。  
“仁在！”柳济鸿从背后喊他，忽然发现自己嗓子有些哑。  
仁在看到多少，听到多少，又知道多少？他不知道，也不敢想。  
金仁在回过头来拉下口罩，脸上笑意盈盈：“呀，你怎么去个洗手间花了这么久！俊爀他们都先回去了。”他把外套递给他，看他穿好，又帮他拉上帽子，整整衣领：“走吧，济鸿。我们回家。”


End file.
